Sword Art Online: The Kage Kitsune
by Akira Kitsune
Summary: Why don't we look at another's point of view in Aincrad. We know what happened to Kirito and Asuna throughout SAO, but why not find out what happened to seven other of the survivors. This will be the tale of Hachi and the other six 'Shadow Foxes.' Warning: There may be yuri. Also, Kirito is genderbent and now Kiriko. Possible KiriNa or Kirko and Sachi. Very heavy OC centric.


**I'm back guys, and this time I'm trying out SAO. I do not own SAO, but I wish I was in it, I mean who wouldn't? SAO is a badass world where you fight to live, which I do not mind. Now, I'm doing things a little bit different this time around. I'm using an OC that was briefly mentioned in the last chapter of my AgK fanfiction, Hachi. She is known as a partier to most but as a gamer to others, since she always has to have fun. Kirito is a girl named Kiriko, but I might pair her with Asuna still. As to who I might pair Hachi with, I don't know. I might have her with one of the Shadow Foxes, whom are a guild I will go into more detail on later.**

* * *

I've been in this game for a few weeks now, and I am now realizing that Akihiko was telling the truth. No one was respawning like they did in the beta. Anyone who died was gone forever. Why does this have to happen? I just wanted to play the first VRMMORPG, and this has to happen. I guess this all started when I got invited to play the beta of this game and got hooked.

* * *

"Mom! Something awesome came in the mail." I yelled out as I ran inside. I had just checked the mail since I just got home from school. I had heard about 1,000 people getting chosen for the beta-testing of the first VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online. I never realized that I would be one of them. "I'll be in my room if you need me." I ran up to my room and through my school stuff beside my bed. I'm a smart kid, but I love games too much to care much for school, so people think of me as nothing but a game freak, but what they don't know is that I am working on programming my own computer, but that can wait. I need to get this game loaded onto my Nerve Gear.

After about an hour of waiting, the game was fully downloaded onto my Nerve Gear. I laid down on my bed and put the Nerve Gear on my head then said the magic words, "Link Start."

My vision was filled with colors flying past me until the Nerve Gear began testing if my senses were working properly. It had me feel up my body to calibrate the systems. Once I was done, the voice telling me what to do had me lay all the way back down and then tested the final system, the system that would cut me off from my body. Once it was done, words appeared in my face. They said 'Welcome to Sword Art Online.' I was prompted to create my character from scratch or use my real life appearance. I decided on using my real life appearance except for one thing, I shortened my hair. I refuse to get a haircut because it would be nigh impossible to get my hair this long again, and I'm a girl so why not have long hair. I am the average height of a 17 year old girl, I have a moderate chest, I have purple hair, and everything I wear is either purple or black. I chose to shorten my hair because I want to keep my gender but be able to pass as a male if need be. There aren't many female gamers, so I want to be able to avoid this craziness. Once I was done creating my avatar, I confirmed my choices and was sent to the game.

* * *

Damn it, why did I have to get hooked by the visuals the moment I entered the beta? I need to get me a good two-handed sword; this one-hander is not doing me any good. It doesn't have enough weight behind it.

While I was lost in my troubled mind, someone had approached me from behind. "Hey, you look like you're lost; do you need help?"

"Kyah!" I let out a high pitched scream when I heard their voice and about sliced them in half when I turned to see the person.

The person, who happened to be a girl slightly shorter than me, put their arms up in defeat. "Okay, you got me. I'm not a monster, so there is no need to attack me." I lowered my sword and curtsied in apology. SHe continued, "Thank you. I guess I just caught you when you were spacing out. You know, that can get you killed very quickly."

I blushed when she said that. "You think I don't know that? And I might be a tad bit lost."

"Hah, where might you be heading? We might be heading in the same direction, so I might be able to show you." She seemed so nice, but she had this air of power about her; it almost seemed like she was one of the beta testers as well.

"Okay, I'm heading to the meeting for the first boss battle. My guild is staying behind this go around since we don't have strong enough gear for everyone, but they told me to go on ahead." I am the leader of the guild, Shadow Foxes. We are a group of seven people, the amount for a whole team. We have two people with a sword and shield, one person with a spear, a person who uses a shortsword for quick in and out strikes, one person with a two-handed weapon, and then another person who does anything. The seventh is me. I use a greatsword, but I don't wear the common heavy armor for a warrior like person. I use light armor that allows for quick strikes from a wide range of angles. I am the only beta-tester in my guild, the only person who had previous experience with the game, but they didn't care, nor did I. I was willing to teach them because I didn't want anyone else to die.

"That's great because I'm heading in the same direction; I'll show you the way." She began leading me in the direction I was heading, so I was slightly relieved that I was at least going in the correct direction.

Once we got to the amphitheater-like meeting place, we split up and sat on other sides of the stadium. Diabel, the person who was hosting the meeting, began to speak when some spiky haired person interrupted. He began proclaiming that beta-testers should give up all of their gear because they took advantage of the fact that they knew where everything was already. I stood up once I got fed up with it and started speaking, "Okay Spiky, I get where you are coming from, but the regular players also had access to this information. Who do you think gave the regular players the handbooks?" When he tried to answer, I stopped him. "That was a rhetorical question. It was the beta-testers. I myself am a beta-tester, and I am the head of a guild with no one but regular players. I have helped them to become strong players in this short time, and I believe they can surpass almost anyone here. We are the 'Shadow Foxes' and I believe that us beta-testers shouldn't be attacked like you are doing so now." After I finished, he just grumbled to himself and sat down. The meeting continued as planned. At the end of the meeting, we decided that we would have teams of people for different jobs during the battle. By the time I realized what was going on, I saw that everyone had already formed full groups except for the girl from earlier and some hooded person. I saw the girl from earlier go up to the hooded person and they formed a group together. "Huh, so that leaves just me. I guess I could show up to the battle alone, but that would be bad."

While I was thinking aloud, someone came up and tapped my shoulder. I elicited a scream before I turned around to look at the soon to be dead person. When I realized it was the girl from earlier, I just deadpanned. "Hey, do you want to join our party? I sent you an invite, but you have yet to respond to it." That was when I noticed a text box floating in front of me. It read, 'Kiriko has invited you to join their party. Yes/No.' So her name is Kiriko, but wait, how did she know my name. It seemed as if Kriko knew what I was thinking because, "If you are wondering how I know your name, it is because your guild isn't as quiet as you thought. Even though the game just started a month ago, you already have a stable base of operations and a good group of people to make up your squad. Now, can I have an answer?"

Instead of voicing my answer, I hit the 'Yes' button. I saw Kiriko's health bar show up, and I also saw the other person's health bar show up. Their name is apparently Asuna, which means they are probably a girl. "Hmph, a group of all girls, this should be interesting. Well, I need to inform my guild of what is going to be going on for the boss fight, so I will see you when things start." I ran off in the direction of my guild's current base of operations, leaving Kiriko and Asuna looking at my back.

* * *

"She is a unique character, isn't she, Asuna?" I said as Hachi left.

"H-how do you know my name?" Asuna appeared to be quite surprised that I knew her name.

"When you are in a party, you can see the names of the people in your party above their health bars." It appears she used her real life name as her username, so I guess she might be a little startled.

"Oh." She said this with a dejected tone, but she immediately lightened up. "Yeah, Hachi is quite unique. I never knew that the leader of the Shadow Foxes was a beta-tester. I guess things happen that you don't expect."

"Yeah, you're right." I thought she looked too familiar when I first approached her. She was one of the 1,000 people who got invited to play the beta, and she used her actual appearance in the beta, except she had shorter hair. I believe she used a greatsword in the beta as well, but I can't remember how good with it she was.

While I was spaced out, Asuna was trying to speak to me. "Hey, earth to space cadet, we need to head to the city closest to the boss room while we wait for Hachi, so let's go."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. I think the city is in the direction that Hachi headed in, so we will probably see her soon again." We headed off, all the while I remembered the times during the beta.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll probably post the first couple chapters as I get finished with them and then get your opinions on whether I should continue it or not.**


End file.
